two little runaways
by fanfic116
Summary: Cheryl and Betty are tired of slowly going insane due to Riverdale's unfortunate events when they make a run for it they meet many enemies but will they ever make it back, and will they keep their vow of secrecy?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Betty" Kevin yelled across the school hallway as everyone was leaving

"Kev! whats up" Betty said putting on a fake smile

"want to meet up with us all at Veronica's speakeasy, she's putting on an event for us, we are going to watch a movie" Kevin explained walking alongside Betty in the crowded hallway pushing through the barricade of teens

"sure I'll be there what time?" Betty asked plainly

"six, see you there," Kevin said walking through the exit doors

Betty ran up to her room avoiding staying in the kitchen that recently accommodated a dead body- the shady man that she disposed the body of she is terrified of her brother, 'it was self-defense it was self-defense' she tells her self over and over again hoping one day she will believe that it was actually self-defense, outside, a car rolled up and its headlights lit up the kitchen the shadows she reminded herself just shadows not pools of blood not growing crimson stains splattered and smeared but the headlights didn't move, maybe her mother was home early from work or one of chic's so-called 'clients' dropping by

Betty willed her self forward to the front door but when she opened the door expecting her mother she saw none other than her fiery haired cousin sat in a sleek red convertible with the top down

"Cheryl?!"

"Betty!" Cheryl said with a light tone in her voice "Is your brother or your parents home?"

"no, no ones home apart from me, why?"

"say, my darling cousin, do you want to get in the car?" there's a hint in Cheryl's voice as if all of Riverdale's twisted problems could be solved with a night drive around the town

"not really," Betty said turning towards the house

"we could take a drive up the high way…"

Betty's hand was on the door handle

"we could drive all night if wanted to, we could get pretty far"

"What do you mean," Betty said over her shoulder

"we could be out of the state before anyone even realises we're gone"

Betty turned to face Cheryl "are you implying we run away?" Betty asked

"escape for a little while"

"where to?"

"anywhere you want"

"the ocean"

"that could be arranged"

"so let's go"

Betty took hold of the passenger seat door handle and pulled it open before Betty buckled her seatbelt Cheryl put her foot on the gas and speeded off twenty miles over the speed limit


	2. Chapter 2

"Before we are out of town" Cheryl began as she pulled into a gas station "let's get some supplies"

"I don't have any money," Betty said feeling stupid when she realised that all she had in her pocket was was chapstick a necklace Jughead got her and her phone

"I've got you covered" Cheryl smirked pulling a backpack out from the bag of the car and showed Betty the hundreds of ten dollar bills, as much as Betty wanted to ask where Cheryl got the money she knew better than to ask

"what do you want?" Betty asked

"anything, get a lot whilst I pump gas" Cheryl said handing Betty a wad of cash

Betty got a lot of snacks varying from healthy to unhealthy

they drove all night on the freeway then stopped at a dinner for breakfast

they sat down in a booth vaguely similar to pops

"ugh my phones dead, I don't have a charger, do you have your phone?" Betty asked her fiery-tempered cousin

"left it," Cheryl said not looking up from her overcooked dry eggs

"this food is shit," Betty said stabbing her fork at her burnt waffles

"yep, let's go we will be in Ohio by nightfall we can find a hotel"

Betty was pulled from a deep sleep by the sound of Cheryl putting the roof up over the convertible the sky was dark and clear naked of stars and the moon hidden behind trees

"you're awake"

Betty only could hum in response rubbing her eyes sitting up

when did I fall asleep?"

" a few hours ago, there is a motel off the next exit we can stay there tonight," Cheryl said glancing at Betty

"Cheryl?" Betty asked quietly

"yes?"

"thank you for this, I needed it," Betty said glancing and Cheryl

"any time Betts"

it was nine at night when they arrived at the motel

"a room please," Cheryl said to the receptionist

"two beds or one?"

"two," Cheryl said producing a fifty dollar bill

"room 16," the woman said plainly

they walked into their room and sat down on their beds

"I'm going for a shower, I'll be back in a few minutes," Betty said walking into the bathroom near Cheryl's bed

she turned the light on and stripped down and wrapped a towel around her self, she looked at herself in the mirror and wiped her make up off then got in the shower

"Betty?" Cheryl said from the other side of the bathroom door

"Yes?"

"Considering we only have one outfit each, let's go shopping"

"Ok let me just put my clothes on" Betty said stepping out of the shower and drying off put her clothes on quickly, she felt a icy cold grip on her shoulder she slowly looked up into the mirror and saw the stone cold stare of the shady man, she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran out the bathroom and saw a concerned Cheryl sat on her bed

"what is everything ok?" Cheryl said standing up to comfort her trembling cousin

"i - I thought I saw the sha- never mind"

"you can tell me, Betty"

"are you sure?" Betty asked locking eyes with Cheryl

"tell me," Cheryl said

"Chic killed a man in my kitchen and my mom made me help her dispose of the body"

"oh my god," Cheryl said wide-eyed

"can we ignore the fact that I am an accessory to murder and go out shopping"

"let's go," Cheryl said grabbing her bag, they strolled out to the car and drove to a shopping center

"what do we need?" Betty asked planning where they need to go

"clothes, we need clothes toiletries and a phone charger for you," Cheryl said looking around at the shops

"is there a pharmacy here?"Betty asked quietly as she was quite ashamed of her mental health status

"no, but we could find one, why?" Cheryl asked confused

"I need to get my Adderall I didn't bring it," Betty said looking at the floor

"why do you need Adderall?"

"my therapist says I need something stronger but I don't need it so I'm sticking with Adderall for now"

"ok, if you ever need to talk" Cheryl began

"you make me sound like a charity case, don't worry I'm fine," Betty said


	3. Chapter 3

"come on let's go in urban outfitters"

they tried on a lot of clothes but there was a sketchy security guard that kept looking at them which put Betty on edge

, Betty got a black lace crop top and a black mesh blouse with crimson roses and a black bandana a pair of red ankle biker boots a black leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans and Cheryl got a matching black leather jacket to Betty's, a red crop top and a pair of black leggings and a pair of black vans, they paid for their outfits and then went to the apple store, Cheryl got a charger for Betty whilst Betty went and got them coffee, then they got back in the car and drove to a pharmacy to get Betty's Adderall then they drove to a mc McDonald's drive-through, they went back to the motel, Cheryl had a nap whilst Betty watched Tv waiting for her phone to charge

eager to know if people noticed her and Cheryl were gone,

finally, after what seemed like an eternity her phone turned on, she saw she had 49 missed calls and 89 texts, which didn't surprise her considering her and Cheryl had been gone two days without notice and in a town like Riverdale everyone would have thought of the worst. she opened her texts from Jughead there were 5

Betts, why didn't you show up?

Is everything okay?

wherever you and Cheryl are, please keep safe and come home soon

you and Cheryl have been declared missing, there are search parties out and I just want you to know I love you so much Juliet

sheriff Keller came into school and asked us about you two, I hope you're okay

then her texts from Kevin

where the hell are you

I hope you and Cheryl are safe

Have you been kidnapped?

she couldn't bare them so she turned her phone off and tried to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes all her friends and family crawled into her mind their worried faces and then the shady man the body that haunts her, she got out of bed and had two Adderall's and then climbed into Cheryl's bed scared to be alone even if it was just alone in her bed a meter away from Cheryl they woke up at five am so they could reach California by tomorrow Betty drove for the first ten hours while Cheryl used the map,

"Cheryl!" Betty squealed excitedly

"what?"

"there is a carnival, can we go?" Betty asked

"sure, it the next exit"

when they arrived at the carnival Betty was like an excited puppy, she ran to the cotton candy stall as Cheryl trailed behind her laughing

"oooh, can we get some?" Betty asked "they even have cherry flavor"

"fine, two cotton candy's please one pink and one red," Cheryl said to the bored teenager working at the stall

then Betty saw the flashing lights from an arcade and ran up to a grabber machine

"ooooh can we play, please please," Betty said jumping up and down

"sure," Cheryl said fishing some quarters from her purse and handing them to Betty

"you have to help when pop had a grabber machine, Polly and I had a really good strategy we won so many stuffed animals, so I will control the claw while you stand at the side telling me where to move it to"

after ten tries Cheryl was ready to give up

"wait, give me your bobby pin" Betty said, Cheryl passed her a bobby pin

Betty pick locked the window and got an orange fox teddy out and then they saw a security guard coming towards them

"come on before we get arrested" Cheryl said grabbing her cousins arm and pulling her out of the carnival and into the car and they drove off 50 miles per hour over the speed limit

"Cheryl you can slow down we lost them," Betty said

"we need to name the stuffed animal that you all most got us arrested for"

"ooooh is it a boy or girl," Betty asked

"a boy," Cheryl said

"ty ty"

"ok, well hello ty ty welcome to our running away for a while trip," Cheryl said

"I wonder what everyone is doing back home?" Betty said

"well it's six o'clock on a Thursday so river vixen practice"

"without you who will be captain, probably Veronica Toni and Josie," Betty said turning her phone on

"has anyone text?" Cheryl asked glancing at Betty before focusing back on the road

"yep, 77 calls 109 texts"

"read some"

"ooh I have a few from Toni, where are you and Cheryl, we are worried, there have been a lot of stupid rumors please come home"

"yeah well I do miss her but we had to escape, read some more"

"I have some from Polly, I have gone home to help find you please come home, people are starting to suspect that you were kidnapped, oh my god how can you live with Chic, these are getting sad are we almost at the beach I'm hungry'' Betty asked

"we have a few hours left, lets find a diner off the next exit" Cheryl said turning off the highway

they stopped in Ruby's dinner and ordered a burger and fries each,


	4. Chapter 4

Betty got up to go to the bathroom but on her way, she saw a newspaper stand with their picture on the front page she grabbed on and ran back to Cheryl

"shit Cheryl, look" Betty exclaimed showing the newspaper

"Two Riverdale teens have gone missing, possibly kidnapped Cheryl Blossom and Elizabeth 'betty' Cooper missing since Tuesday night been gone for four days 3000 dollar reward for anyone who can find them alive"

"wait aren't you two them missing kids from Riverdale?" A man asked walking over to the booth they were sat in

"no we aren't and we were just leaving"

"yes you are there is a pretty hefty reward for you two, your coming with me," the man said grabbing Cheryl and Betty and dragging them outside into the dark

"get off us" Cheryl yelled

Betty pulled out of his grip and punched him in the face causing him to let go off Cheryl and stumble backward

"you bitch," He said pulling out a knife and slashing at betty's cheek causing a nasty deep cut dripping blood

"oh my god Betty" Cheryl screamed

"you basted," Betty said holding her cheek as she snatched the knife from the man and cut his arm

"Betty, Come on," Cheryl said grabbing hold of Betty's arm and getting in the car and driving off

"shit, my face is killing," Betty said

"once we find somewhere to stay we can stop," Cheryl said taking the next exit to a fancy hotel

they got a room with one queen sized bed

"let me have a look at your cut" Cheryl said

"it stings," Betty said

cheryl helped Betty into the bathroom and cleaning the cut

"thank you, Cheryl"

"anytime its late let's get some sleep we will be in California but lunchtime"

they went to sleep at around 1 am and woke up at 8 am

"rise and shine Cheryl," Betty said shaking Cheryl out of her slumber

"urgh, what time is it?" Cheryl asked hoarsely

"half eight" Betty mumbled

"what I can't hear you"

"I can't feel my cheek"

"let me have a look," Cheryl said sitting up, "I think it needs stitches, we can stop off at the hospital"

"Guys!" Kevin said running into Pops towards his friend

"did you find something out?" Veronica asked

"well sorta"

"What?!" Toni asked

"its bad"

"oh no they aren't are they," Josie said "spit it out then," Jughead said

, "my dad told me," Kevin said

"what!" Archie asked

"Betty and Cheryl were spotted at a hospital near California, Betty left with stitches in her face"

"oh my god," Veronica said

"right we are finally in California," Cheryl said

"I'm glad, but I look like Frankenstein," Betty said looking in the mirror

"yeah you do," Cheryl said

"hey!" Betty laughed

"well we have reached our destination what do you want to do?" Cheryl asked getting out of the car

"can we find a bandana to cover up my cheek"

they bought two red bandana's so that they can both wear one so Betty wouldn't be alone

then they went to the beach and sat down on the sand

"we made it," Cheryl said looking at the blue ocean waves

"yes we did," Betty said, "I'm going to get a drink, want one?"

"Cherry Cola"

"be back in a bit, Betty waltzed down to the local corner shop and picked up two cherry cola's

"that'll be 5 70 please" she handed him the money "thanks"

"why hello there," A teenage boy said from behind Betty

"umm hi"

"I'm Josh," he said putting his hand out to shake Betty's and Betty shook it

"I'm Elizabeth but you can call me… Lizzie"

"what are you doing in California?"

"you want the truth?" Josh nodded "I and my cousin Cheryl come from Riverdale you've probably heard of us"

"Yeah, that Jason boy and the Blackhood"

"Jason was my cousin, Cheryl's brother and the black hood held me at gunpoint and made me bury my friend alive but then I punched him and then we got him arrested and now there's a different black hood and he calls me tells me stupid things so we ran away, sorry that was a lot" Betty laughed

"I don't blame you for running away," Josh said laughing

"I'm having a party tonight, would you and your cousin like to come?"

"will there be drinks?" "yep, it's at 12 at this address," Josh said handing Betty a slip of paper with the address on

"we'll be there," Betty said saying bye to Josh and returning to Cheryl

"You took long enough" Cheryl complained taking the cherry cola from Betty

"I found us a party to go to"

"well done" Cheryl praised

they chilled out on the beach for a while and then got lunch and then found somewhere to get changed into the outfits they bought at the beginning of the week, then they drove to the party


	5. Chapter 5

when they arrived they immediately got drinks but everything turned bad quickly, they were both quite drunk Cheryl went to go dance while Betty stood by the ocean outside when Josh walked up to her "Lizzie, hey" Josh said getting her attention

"Josh, great party"

"thanks, you look great, what are you doing out here?" Josh asked

"just looking at the ocean, this is the first time I and Cheryl have ever seen it but she couldn't care less, it's odd I have a fear of water and I can't swim but I still love the ocean" Betty confessed

"it's amazing living here, without parents, living free"

"I wish I could live here"

"why don't you, stay here forever, you're here already why not stay"

"I and Cheryl have been declared missing we were on Tuesday, there is a 3000 dollar reward"

"I get it if you don't mind me asking why do you wear that bandana covering your mouth"

"on the way here a man saw we were missing and dragged me and Cher out to the car and ended up stabbing me on the cheek, I look like Frankenstein"

Josh took the bandana off Betty's face " I think it's beautiful" Josh said, and the next thing Betty knew Josh's lips were crashing against hers, she pulled away "Josh i have a boyfriend" Betty said

"if you really loved him you wouldn't be running away"

"you don't know anything about me Josh" Betty said backing away

"then lets get to know each other" Josh said taking hold of Betty's shoulders

"Josh no!" Betty said slapping Josh

"oh come on Liz" Josh said pulling Betty close to him

"Josh let me go" Betty pleaded

Josh picked her up and ran onto the beach

"what the fuck dude?" Betty yelled pulling away and kicking him in the sensitive area

"big mistake Elizabeth," Josh said pushing her down onto the stand he kicked her back and stomach and then held a knife near her left temple

"CHERYL!" Betty screamed then Josh pushed the knife down and sliced it across her forehead

"now you look even uglier" Josh said laughing

"Betty?" Cheryl said

"Cheryl!, help me!" Betty said blood dripping down her bruised face

"now your cousin has joined us she can have a few cuts to match you" Josh said leaving Betty in pain on the peachy sand, glowing in the light of the sun unable to move Josh was walking close to Cheryl,

"no one hurts a blossom/ Cooper bitch" Cheryl said pushing Josh causing him to stumble back he hit his head on a rock and he passed out

Cheryl ran to Betty "Cheryl" Betty breathed

"come on we are going home" Cheryl said helping Betty up

"that hurts like a bitch" Betty said

"we are leaving, back to riverdale," Cheryl said helping Betty into the car

they had been driving for three hours when Betty realised that she was extremely hungry

"Cheryl if we don't get food i am going to pass out" Betty admitted

"ok there is a hotel near hear, how is your head?"

"its throbbing and i feel dizzy and the blood has dried and i look once again disgusting and like frankenstein" Betty ranted

"well the plan is to stay in this fancy hotel overnight then be back on the road we will be back in Riverdale by 10 am"

"thank god, Cheryl running away has been amazing until i became frankenstein and we lost our god damn bandanas," Betty said smiling at Cheryl

"yeah i had a good time, until we got attacked you know we can't tell anyone what actually happened"

"yep, if anyone asks us where we went or why we stay silent, even if they ask whether we ran or we were kidnaped don't answer them"

"even if it is someone we love, Toni or Jughead friends or family but especially not cops" Cheryl finished


	6. Chapter 6

"how far away are we from that hotel?" Betty asked impatiently

"about an hour"

"uugghh do we have any food or drink my head is going to fall off or I'm going to pass out or die"

"don't be so dramatic" Cheryl scolded

they finally arrived at 12 am and ordered room service straight away

they ate their food quickly

"Are you going to wash all that blood off your face?" Cheryl asked wiping her face clean of her signature red lipstick

"I'm too tired i will in the morning, can i tell you something?"

"sure"

"you can't tell anyone" Cheryl nodded "my mother and father hit me all the time and Chic tried to get me into his business" Betty said beginning to cry

"you are not going back into that house, you and me are going to get an apartment ok?" Betty nodded wiping away tears

"As a matter of fact when we are going to get an apartment and we aren't leaving until we have one"

Cheryl went to the lobby and Betty stayed in the room and slept, Cheryl asked for a laptop to use, she found a two bedroom apartment near Pops for four hundred dollars, she bought it and arranged to pick the keys up in two days, she returned the laptop and went back up to the room and found Betty sat on the balcony

"Guess who got us an apartment!" Cheryl said excitedly

"Really?!" Betty asked smiling

"Yup"

"On the way here I saw a hair tattoo and piercing shop"

"What are you implying dear cousin," Cheryl said getting a wet cloth and cleaning the blood off Betty's face

" I want to get a tattoo and dye my hair, you don't have to but I want to"

"Count me in, matching tattoos? I want blue hair" Cheryl said

"I want bright red hair" Betty said

"Let's go" Cheryl grabbed her bag and coat

They got to the shop quickly

They walked in and saw two men with a lot of facial piercings

"Hey, we want dye jobs and tattoos" Cheryl stated

"ID?" The man asked

"Oh I hardly think that'll be necessary, Cheryl said flashing a wad of cash

"Take a seat, we will be over in a minute you two pick what colour you want your hair and what tattoos you want"

They sat down and they chose matching rose tattoos on their left shoulders, Betty got a stud nose piecing and Cheryl got a lip piercing and bright dark blue hair and Betty got bright red hair, they thanked the men and went back to the hotel but before they went in Betty spotted Josh's truck he must have followed them

"Cheryl, that's Josh's truck"

"Is he in it?" Cheryl asked

"No, I'm going to see what's in it" Betty snuck up to the truck and opened the door and saw four guns

"Get two" Cheryl said Betty reached for the gun

They heard Josh's voice

"Let's go" Cheryl whispered

They got in the car and drive away they had been driving for three hours with no sign of Josh they were ten minutes away from Riverdale when a bullet was fired at their car,

"He's behind us" Cheryl said reaching for one of the guns and firing back

Josh drove right next to Betty and fired and hit Betty's arm

"He shot me Cheryl"

"Apply pressure I'm going to drive fast"

Betty took the mesh black blouse off that she had on over a lacy black crop top and held it against her throbbing arm

Then Josh drove straight into the back of the convertible causing Betty and Cheryl to fly forward and hit their faces on the dashboard, Betty's nose began to drip blood and Cheryl cut above her eye,

They passed the infamous sign

'You are entering Riverdale the down with pep' they had seemed to had lost Josh Betty turned her phone on for the first time in what seemed like years and called the first contact she saw which was Toni

"Hello?"

"Toni it it's B- Betty"

"Oh my god are you okay where are you"

"W we a-are going to d die" Betty stuttered

"What's going on"

"Where are you?"

"At school in the student lounge with Jughead Veronica Fangs Kevin Josie and Archie"

Betty hung up

"Cheryl go to school"

"Betty we need to go to a hospital"

"Just go" The drove twenty miles over the speed limit

"What if they don't recognize us," Betty asked

"I think you have lost too much blood"

"Well we both have biker outfits tattoos piercings, blood everywhere and different hair colours"

"We are here" Cheryl help Betty out of the car they were both holding the guns, they stumbled down the hallway and slowly opened the door to the school lounge

"Who's there?" Jughead asked

"Us, long time no see," Cheryl said helping Betty

"What happened where have you been!" Toni asked

"Wait you have piercings tattoos and dye jobs!"Kevin screamed

"Why are you covered in blood" Josie asked

"Another tale for another day" Betty whispered weakly

"Who has a car and can drive us to the hospital mines totalled" Cheryl asked

"Why do you need to go to the hospital" Archie said walking towards the girls

"I have a car ladies" Josh said from behind Cheryl and Betty


	7. Chapter 7

"Josh" Betty said weakly holding up her gun

"Lizzie babe you left so early we were having fun" Josh said holding his gun up

"Leave Josh" Cheryl said pulling her gun out of her pocket

"what the hell is going on" Veronica yelled

"shut up or i'll shoot little miss Elizabeth Blossom again" Josh said pointing his gun at Betty's head

" seriously Josh leave" Cheryl said

"sorry about the car Cher, but you and Betty ran off" Josh shrugged

"you drugged us you were going to rape her and then you attacked her"

"i need to finish off" Betty had had enough,

with all the energy she had she pulled the trigger and shot Josh in the arm and her grunted with pain and grabbed on to Betty

"leave or i shoot you in the heart" Betty said

"bye babes i'll be back" Josh said kissing Betty, Cheryl shot him in the other arm, he stumbled back and hit the door and Them weakly got up and walked out

"bye girls" Josh said leaving

"Cheryl" Betty said weakly before passing out and collapsing to the ground

"someone take us to the hospital before i pass out" Cheryl said weakly

"my car is outside i'll take Cheryl and Betty Veronica come with me the rest of you meet us at the hospital," Archie said, as Jughead lifted Betty up bridal style

Toni went to help Cheryl "stop! i can walk on my own" Cheryl said taking a step before collapsing, "i'll carry her" Archie said lifting Cheryl up

when they got to the hospital Cheryl and Betty were taken by a doctor whilst everyone waited in the waiting room

"what could have happened?" Kevin asked

"Cheryl said something about being drugged and then that guy tried to rape Betty," Toni said wiping tears away

"they looked so different, i mean the tattoo the piercings the hair and the clothes" Veronica said

"i want to kill that Josh person" Jughead said gritting his teeth

"is anyone here for Cheryl and Elizabeth" A doctor asked

"we are"

"they are both in room 17, they were screaming for each other so we put them in the same room, the injuries are quite bad, Cheryl had some deep cuts and a broken wrist, Elizabeth has a gun wound in her right shoulder, cuts and bruises and a broken leg, but we were quite concerned,

do yo know how long Elizabeth has been being abused and self-harmed for?"

"we had no idea" Veronica said

"can we go see them?" Josie asked

"yes, but they won't speak i must warn you" the doctor said

the teens walked into Betty and Cheryl's room and saw Betty asleep and Cheryl stood next to Betty's bed looking at her

"Cheryl!" Toni said running to hug her girlfriend

"Betty's parents or brother aren't here are they?" Cheryl asked looking round

"did you know that they abused her, or she self-harmed" Cheryl nodded a tear rolling down her cheek

"yes i did i thought i could help" Cheryl admitted

"what happened Cheryl?" Veronica asked

"no"

"Cheryl please, you don't have to tell us the bad stuff what about the good stuff"

"none"

"the tattoos?" Fangs asked

"no!"

"Cheryl?" Betty asked waking up

"Betty! your awake"

" i thought we were in California, with Josh, Josh is he here, tell him to go!"

"its ok he's not here" Cheryl assured stroking Betty's face

"where are we, is the man with the knife here"

"he's long gone, and we're in Riverdale"

"miss blossom get back in bed" a nurse said entering the room helping Cheryl into bed

"Elizabeth time for your surgery" the nurse said

"no don't take her" Cheryl yelled

"i don't want to leave Cher" Betty screamed thrashing her body on the bed

"i am going to have to ask you to leave," a doctor said to the teens a few hours pass by while the kids sat in the waiting room, when a woman in a business suit walked up to the receptionist

"i'm here to see a Miss Cheryl Blossom and Miss Elizabeth Blossom," she said in a british accent

"room 17"


	8. Chapter 8

the woman walked into their room

"Hello miss Blossom, I'm Amilia White, we spoke on the phone about the apartment"

"ahh yes I apologies for moving the appointment here but we aren't getting out until friday so two days"

"no apologies necessary, here are the keys for your apartment, now i must be leaving bye Miss Blossom i hope you and Elizabeth have a speedy recovery" miss White said leaving the room

after a few minuets Betty was wheeled in by a nurse who left quickly

"everyone else left" Toni said walking in with Jughead

"we stayed, how is she" Jughead asked walking over to Betty's bed stroking the sleeping girls cheek careful of her stitches

"she only just came in, I'm not sure"

"What happened Cheryl?" Toni asked

Cheryl remained silent

"please i want to know who did this to you two'' Jughead asked turning towards Cheryl

"Juggie?'' A small voice said from the bed

"Betty, your awake!" Cheryl said excitedly

"Betts" Jughead said

"did Miss White come?" Betty asked quietly

"yep we'll be in there on friday"

"yaaay can i have a blue room to match my hair" Betty slurred sleepily

"okay,the doctor said you would be a little out of it when you came around"

"where's is is Chi- Chic'' Betty asked

"he's not here" Toni said

"he's gonna beat me and lock me up because i'vee been bad girl"

"he is never going to touch you again" Jughead said

"he was going to send me away to the sisters of quiet mercy but then Cheryl" Betty slurred sleepily

"Betty shut up" Cheryl snapped

"s-s-sorry Cheryl" Betty stuttered "my leg hurts, oooooowww" Betty yelled rolling around on the bed "and i feel like i was shot in the arm, wait i was"

"god what did they give you?" Toni said laughing

"can i say something because i haven't said much, i have a theory about aliens, that guy who landed on the moon Niel Armtough was his name right well Niel A backwards is alien which make me wonder is he an alien and he made us all become aliens because i don't want to be an alien because then i can never become a monkey but i could be a alien monkey, can i get a puppy, a little husky with blue eyes i would call him dog because he is a dog i could build a big mansion outside for him but i would get lonely so i could live in the dog house but I'm

too big so i can't get a puppy because I'm too big thats really sad, what if i ate dog food i would turn into the husky but a red one to match my hair I'm hungry the last time i ate was yesterday lunchtime can we get candy floss like me and cheryl did on thursday can i get ice cream" Betty ranted as Cheryl, Toni and Jughead laughed

"i didn't get any of that" Toni said

"my leg hurt ugh " Betty screamed beginning to cry "TAKE IT OFF" Betty tried to pull the cast off

"Betty stop" Toni said pulling Betty's arms back while Jughead looked for a doctor

"shhhhh, it's okay , its alright'' Toni soothed, stroking Betty's hair whilst Betty cried into Toni's chest Jughead returned with a doctor and saw Toni and Cheryl's concerned faces, the doctor put Betty to sleep and asked Cheryl, Toni and Jughead to go into his office so they could talk

"hey kids I'm afraid i have some bad news"

"what is it?" Cheryl asked

"well i'll save the worst till last, we had to let sheriff Keller know you girls were back and he is coming tomorrow to speak to Cheryl"

"just Cheryl?" Jughead asked

"that lead's me onto the worst news, Elizabeths injuries are worse than we thought, her right leg, we re-looked at her leg and the femur is injured and we don't think that she will be able to walk on her own for a while" Doctor masters said

"and Elizabeth has a bad mental health file, with the abuse and self harming, Cheryl you said something about Elizabeth taking adderall is that correct?"

"her therapist believes she should take something stronger but yeah she is on adderall" Cheryl admitted

"oh she has a therapist?"

"yes, Doctor Glass, at the sisters of quiet mercy home for troubled youth"

"you can leave tomorrow but Elizabeth will have to wait until Sunday"

"ok, thank you for everything doctor"


	9. Chapter 9

Cheryl went back to her room but Jughead and Toni left to meet up with everyone at Pop's

"Toni, Jughead come sit" Veronica said

"where's Josie and Fangs?" Toni asked

"Josie had something with her mom and fangs had a serpent thing" Kevin said

"you guys look tired," Archie said

"we stayed at the hospital all night" Jughead told them

"are they alright,have the girls said what happened yet" Veronica asked

"Cheryl is fine, Betty not we spent most of the night restraining Betty from pulling her cast off, the doctors don't think her leg is going to heal" Toni said sitting down

"thats awful, if we knew what happened" Archie said rubbing his forehead

"they just say no or stare at us if we ask them" Jughead said

"speak of the devil" Toni said, Betty was calling her

"Hello, Betts is everything okay?" Toni asked

"they just told me that i can't walk" Betty cried

"hey hey don't give up"

"i don't have anything to live for, I'm sorry"

"Betty what did you do where's Cheryl"

"Cheryl has gone to an X-ray"

"Betty what did you do"

"i took all my adderall"

"what?! Betty I'm on my way get a doctor okay"

"what happened?" Veronica asked

"Betty found out that she can't walk and took all her adderall someone take me to the hospital now!"

when Toni and the gang arrived at the hospital they ran to room 17 and found Cheryl sat on her bed crying

"Cheryl what happened" Veronica asked

"they brought Betts wheelchair and they told her she cant walk whilst i got and X-ray when i came back the doctors were in here and Betty was having a seizure"

"oh my god, where is she?"

"they took her, i'm being realised in half an hour but i'm not leaving her" Cheryl sobbed

then a doctor wheeled Betty back in, she was crying under the covers

"Betty?" Toni said

"you all think I'm crazy, no you think i did this to myself"

"you did" Archie said

"no i didn't"

"well then who did?" Kevin asked walking closer to Betty's bed

"Chic! he came in here and then he told me to take them, i was sat in my wheelchair trying to figure how the hell i'm going to move he held my mouth and put them in he said if i told anyone he'd make sure i get punished" Betty sobbed

"that is it! where is he?" Jughead asked

"at my house i guess"

then there was a knock at the door

"come in" Cheryl said, Sheriff Keller walked in "hey guys, Cheryl Betty can we talk, do you want your friends to leave?"

Betty and Cheryl looked at each other and remained silent

"your car was spotted leaving riverdale at four pm, the next time you were spotted was out side Rubies Diner, and drove straight to the hospital where Betty got stitches

"and i looked like a fucking frankenstein"

"you were then spotted leaving a party on the beach in California,which was shut down for fighting drugs and under age drinking, care to comment"

"no not really" Cheryl said smartly

"well I'm going to speak with your doctors i'll be back when you're ready to talk" Keller left the room

"more like come back when I'm able to walk,which will be never" Betty mumbled sitting up


	10. Chapter 10

"i'll be back" Jughead said leaving the room

"so, how are all you guys?" Betty asked

"fine i guess, just worried about you two"

"don't be we have returned from hell"

"a very very awful week in hell, like we literally met Satan on multiple occasions"

"what happened please tell us"

"i got shot" Betty said with a smirk

"yeah we know that"

"i broke my wrist"

"Guys, please"

"i became frankenstein"

"i don't even remember half of it, i remember getting high and wasted on wednesday"

"same i remember, getting drunk and high but i don't remember anything else, the hair tattoo's or how we got the guns" Betty lied

"you guys did drugs, but can't remember anything else"

"i remember the ocean"

"i remember blood on the sand and what Josh tried to do" Betty said biting her lip trying not to cry

Cheryl got out of bed and went to comfort Betty

"Cheryl i don't want you to go, what if Josh comes back or the man in the van with the knife" Betty sobbed

"he won't and I'm going to stay ok, I'm better now so i will be a visiter and once you get better we will go to the apartment and you can have your red room, apartment 28 and luckily its on the ground floor, I'm going to sort out the apartment but Toni is going to stay with you and

these guys can if they want to"

"come back soon, and bring me some clothes, from the back of your car well if they survived the crash"

"does anyone know where Jughead has gone"

"wait what if he went to find Chic, he isn't safe"

"what will Chic do?"

"you can't tell anyone, Chic murdered someone in my kitchen then he told me to get rid of it so i did then when i got back he locked me in the basement he could kill Juggie you guys have to go get him"

"ok you guys go, i'll stay here with Betty" Toni said

"Toni, can you plait my hair please"

"sure, you actually suit red hair you know"

"thanks, i was going to go black, imagine that"

"i can imagine that you'd look like wednesday adams" Toni laughed "there two dutch plaits, when is you doctor coming in to see how your walking is doing"

"speak of the devil" Betty said as her doctor walked in

"come on lets get you in your wheelchair"

"but i don't want to, this cast is way too heavy from to move in so i'll have to stay in bed, good night" Betty said pulling the covers over her face and pretending to snore

"we are taking the cast off and putting a big splint kinda like a leg cage on for now its quite big covers your whole leg, you can choose the colour we have green black blue pink and red"

"black" "this may hurt so you can hold Toni's hand whilst we get the cast of take a look at the leg and put the splint on"

Betty took hold of Toni's hand and squeezed it tightly as they took the cast off, Toni looked at Betty's leg, which had swollen and blue and black bruised and had scars up and down her

"Fuck that kills" Betty cursed under her breath squeezing her eyes shut

then, Cheryl, Kevin and Veronica returned

"hey guess just take a seat over there that'll be done in a minuet" Toni said gesturing to the seats in the room

"Elizabeth we are putting the splint on ok?"

"NO NO STOP IT HURTS" the doctor got a gas mask and put it over Betty's mouth

"she'll feel less pain and will be a little out of it when she wakes up" The doctor said fixing the splint on

"i'll be back in an hour, to get her in the chair"


	11. Chapter 11

"How is she?" Cheryl, Kevin and Cheryl walked up to the bed

"her leg looked awful, it was blue and had black bruises and scars all up it" Toni said playing with Cheryl's hair

"unfortunately mine and Betts clothes that i left in the car are soaked in alcohol"

"you can have some of mine, where did you disappear off to?"

"just getting a surprise for Betty lined up"

"she's just waking up" Toni said ruffling Betty's striking red hair

Then all of a sudden Betty began to giggle

"What's so funny" Toni asked

"You said I was waking up when I was awake" Betty giggled

"How's your leg feeling" Kevin asked

"it's in a little cage, so it's a little sad but my leg has hope that it will be let out of jail soon but when people do bad things they go to jail"

"is that so"

"yup i'm going to play a game, hmmm what game should i play, i spy with art thou little eye something beginning with Cheryl Bloss-, the answer is Cheryl Blossom woo, did you guys find forsythe pendleton jones the third?"

"yeah, he punched Chic though, he is with his dad doing serpent stuff"

"i am going to learn how to walk and then Cheryl is going to teach me how to dance because i can't remember how to the doctor said which is cool because its like I'm a big baby, oh my god can i remember how to sing, yeah i can"

"When are you gonna be realised?" Kevin asked

"The day after tomorrow I can't remember which day that is"

"Sunday"

"I remember last Sunday, Cheryl do you remember you know when we broke into that thing and got Ty Ty-"

"Betty that's enough" Cheryl said reminding Betty of the vow of secrecy

"Sorry Cheryl do we still have Ty Ty?"

"Yep, in the car I'll go get him for you"

"whose Ty Ty?" Kevin asked

"a fox!" Betty exclaimed

Cheryl walked into the room hands behind her back

"ooooh did you find him did you did you did you" Betty squealed holding Toni's hand, Cheryl threw the fox and Betty caught it

"Ty Ty we missed you, can you believe what Josh did i have a feeling that you're our good luck charm like when you saved us at the carnival when me and Cher almost got arrested" Betty said to the stuffed animal

"Elizabeth shut up" Cheryl said, saying her name for Betty

"why?! Josh will never find us so i doesn't even fucking matter" Betty said with a very quick change of emotion

"woah calm down" Toni said, Betty turned her head to look at her fiends staring at her

"why should i, Josh is probably dead by now, yup you heard m so i don't understand why i can't talk about it" Betty swore

"we aren't talking about this anymore, ok now lets talk about something else"

they all started chatting and Betty fell asleep quite soon after they started talking,


	12. Chapter 12

the next day was suppose to leave the hospital that morning but ended up leaving at lunchtime, she got changed into some sports shorts and one of Cheryl's jumpers she still couldn't walk so they got a pair of crutches to practice on and a wheelchair for most of the time so betty sat in it and Cheryl wheeled her out of the hospital, they went to the apartment and Cheryl showed Betty her surprise room

, it had been painted sky blue and it had a small double bed, with pale pink bed sheets a blue wardrobe a mirror and a window with white mesh curtains "Oh my god! i love it, thank you so much Cher!" Betty said putting her arms out so Cheryl would lean down and hug her, "let me show you my room!" Cheryl said wheeling Betty into Cheryl's room that had been painted red, and had was much bigger than Betty's it had two double beds red walls a very large closet a big window and a white dressing table

"its beautiful Cheryl but why is there two beds?"Betty asked curiously

"well i thought until you are a bit better and more independent you could sleep in here so i could help you" Cheryl explained sitting down opposite Betty blushing

"thanks you're the best, i would love to stay in here for a bit" Betty said, smiling

"wanna go watch some tv?" Cheryl asked, Betty nodded

Cheryl wheeled her in to the living room and helped her onto the sofa and sat down resting Betty's leg on her lap and switching on the tv. After a few hours Cheryl got a call from Toni asking if she wanted to ego out on a date to a new resturant but Cheryl said no because she had to look after Betty, Cheryl didn't realise Betty had overheard the convasation and felt bad so she told Cheryl that she should go and that she would call Veronica or Jughead to come over,

so Cheryl got ready and Betty called Jughead who said he would be over in ten minutes so Cheryl left making sure that Betty was ok, after about ten minuets, Jughead came through the door and smiled as soon as he saw Betty sat on the sofa "Juggie!" Betty exclaimed,

"hey Juliet" Jughead replied sitting next to Betty and leaning over to kiss her

Betty played down and put her head on his shoulder

"Juggie when do you think i'll be able to walk again" she said out of the blue "i don't know Betts, why you asking that?" Jughead asked looking at his girlfriend

"i mean I'm my own person, Cheryl won't even leave me here without a babysitter and don't get me wrong your not a babysitter and I'm having a great time but i had to really convince her to spend time wth her girlfriend, and i don't want to be a burden for anyone" Betty sulked, Jughead sat up and looked her straight in the eye

"baby you will never be a burden to anyone, Cheryl just like all of us just wants you to get better and up and walking" Jughead reached out and stroked Betty's cheek wing away a tear, Betty sniffled and smiled "can i show you my room its really cool" Jughead laughed and nodded "can you help me into my chair" Jughead lifted Betty up and put her in the chair. Betty showed Jughead around the apartment, after an hour Toni and Cheryl came home

"hey" they said walking in putting there jackets on the rack before sitting down next to Jughead and Betty

"how was your date?" Betty asked, Cheryl and Toni smiled and looked at each other

"it was great what did you guys get up to?" Cheryl asked

"nothing much just talked" Jughead said holding Betty's hand

"me and Jug better get going, me, Jug and Fangs need to work on a school project" Toni said,

they said bye and Jughead and Toni left and Cheryl sat down with Betty after a few hours Cheryl helped Betty to bed and they both fell asleep, Betty didn't get a very good nights sleep as she couldn't get comfortable with the splint on so at around five am when the sunlight started to stream through the windows and the birds began to chirp she struggled to get in her chair but she did eventually, she wheeled her self into the living room and sat reading a book for a while,

at around half past eight Cheryl walked in sleepily "oh morning Betts, how long have you been awake?"Betty put her book down and sat up and smiled at cheryl "a few hours, i couldn't sleep" after a week of nothing really happening, Cheryl poured two glasses of orange juice and handed one to Betty sitting down "you have physical therapy in a few hours" Cheryl said as Betty rolled her eyes and sighed "Toni just got a car so she's gonna come with us"

they got dressed and Toni came and picked them up, at physio Betty was struggling they did lots of exersises and then after a few hours, the doctors told Cheryl and Toni to go get some food whilst they give Betty an X-ray and MRI scan, they grabbed some food and sat down in the food court "i missed this, i missed you" Cheryl said touching Toni's hand "we were only gone for a week but it felt like forever" Toni looked into Cheryl's eyes

"you can tell me what happened, maybe not now, or this week but when you and Betty are ready i will listen we all will, and we won't stop for a second until whoever did this to you two, hurt you both, is rightfully punished and they are hurt as much as you and Betty are" Toni promised, for a second it crossed Cheryl's mind to tell her girlfriend what happened but then her mind wondered into the hurtful thoughts like 'what if she breaks up with me' or 'what if she blames herself'

Cheryl nodded slowly "maybe one day when me and Betty are ready and the story doesn't make us break down in tears or make Betty have an episode, i think she should see someone she's not doing ok i mean the amount of adderall she takes, she can't sleep hardly eats, I'm just worried" Cheryl explained almost crying, "talk to her, Cher explain to her that you're worried try help, i'll support both of you all the way"

Cheryl wiped a tear away " i don't know how we're gonna do it" Toni's phone started to ring and she answered

"hey T its Betty can you guys come back up i have something really cool to show you" Betty said through the phone

"we're on our way" Toni said, they went upstairs and walked into Betty's room there was a curtain drawn "Betty?" they said

"stand there, look at the curtain i want to do a big reveal" Betty said from behind the curtain

"jughead should be here i called him" the Jughead came running through the doors "what is it she said it was important" Cheryl laughed and rolled her eyes "calm down lover boy, she's behind the curtain i have no clue why-"Shut up!" Betty yelled "are you ready 3… 2… 1" the curtain were pulled and Betty was stood with crutches being held up by a nurse, she shaky moved her good leg forward, she stumbled a little but the nurse caught her and pulled her back up betty gripped her crutches and moved her bad leg forward slowly

and stepped on it

"ta-da! i can't do many steps but i can do some with help" Betty said excitedly they praised her and then went home they sat around for a while hanging out. Cheryl and Betty decided that they couldn't be out of school for much longer so Cheryl looked for a private tutor to teach them a few times a week, the tutor arrived and introduced her self, as Miss Abbey she had long brown hair and wore 90's style pinafores she got along with Betty and Cheryl perfectly they did a few hours of studying


	13. Chapter 13

they caught up on school pretty fast but Miss Abbey explained that the government won't allow them to stay out of school much longer but she said that if they could convince the school that the girls could learn at school with miss Abbey away from the other students that it would benefit them. so Miss Abbey set up a meeting with the school board to try to convince them. which being the great person she is, she did.

it was Cheryl and Betty's first day back at school and luckily they were staying in the blue and gold all day with miss Abbey as lots of people could trigger one of Betty or Cheryl's episode, they got dressed into smile clothes Betty still wasn't able to walk so she sat in her chair and Miss Abbey drove them to school. they went down the halls everyone was staring at them and taking photos.

they quickly shut themselves in the blue and gold and began their lessons at lunchtime Miss Abbey said something about going out to see her boyfriend for lunch and told Cheryl and betty that she would be back and bring them some food. about five minutes after the bell rang Jughead and Toni walked in"hey guys" they sat and talked for a little while when Veronica Archie Kevin and Josie came in the doors catting them up on the gossip

they carried on with the routine of school and Betty's physio for a few weeks. Betty was finally walking slowly on crutches and the girls were back in lessons everything was perfect


End file.
